Peace
by DimWeezer
Summary: I have no idea where I am going with this. KaraLee.


**Authors Note:** This is set in the middle of season one, but it follows no specific time line. Season Two hasn't reached my distant shores as of yet. Bear in mind dialogue isn't my strong suit.

**Disclaimer:** Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of who ever owns it. I'm not sure, but you know who you are….probably. This story is strictly for my own personal pleasure. Any similarities between this story's plot and any others is purely coincidental. No plagiarism is intended. The lyrics of _Peace_ belong to Weezer.

**More and more**

**I can't say no**

**So afraid of letting go**

**If there's something**

**I can grab**

**You can bet**

**I'll pay the tab**

**Counting all the flowers**

**Waste the precious hours**

**I need to find some peace**

**All these problems on my mind**

**Make it hard for me to think**

**There is no way I can stop**

**My poor brain is gonna' pop**

**And I don't have a purpose**

**Scattered on the surface**

**I need to find some peace**

**And all the broken tethers**

**We can bring together**

**I need to find some peace**

Chapter One.

Lee lay awake, staring at the bunk above him. He knew he should be getting some sleep as he had morning shift, but he couldn't seem to close his eyes. Every night for the past week and a half, he found himself in the same position. He had practically memorized his bunk mates sleeping habits. Any minute now Crashdown, in the bunk above him, would roll over and bump his head off the wall. A muffled _frack _told him Crashdown was right on cue.

He glanced over at Kara's bunk beside him. Well, if you don't include the bench and walking space between. The curtains to her bunk were partially open, allowing him to see that she had her back turned to him, and was curled up in a foetal position, blanket tossed to one side. When he saw her shiver he considered getting up to replace the frequently abused fabric, but decided not to risk her waking up. Only an hour-and-a-half before they both had to get up, anyway. Not to mention if she caught him there would be hell to pay.

Focusing again on the metal of the roof bunk, Lee closed his eyes tightly in a vain attempt. Sighing heavily, he reopened them and waited for the little tricks of light to disappear. Swinging his legs over the side of the cot, he decided to make an early start, maybe get some paper work done….

* * *

Yet again, Kara had had to save his ass out there. Five cylon raiders had popped up when Lee's viper decided to act up. Taking off his helmet, Lee closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said the alphabet backwards. The throbbing in his skull had persisted all morning, and his brush with the sadistic robots from hell only fed more fuel to the fire. He didn't even get to 'w' before he to had forcibly exhale and glare at the pilot getting out the viper beside him.

"What the frack was that, Lee?" The huge grin on Kara's face as she climbed down the ladder was enough to set his blood boiling. His breathing quickened. He didn't need this right now. He lifted himself out of the cockpit with exaggerated care and slowly descended the steps. He stared at some place over Kara's head as she accosted him half way out of the hangar bay.

"That was some pathetic flying, _sir, _if you don't mind my saying so." Her chirpy mood was grating his nerves like sharp metal on metal. The bright lights of the corridors didn't help. The strange thing was, he always used to complain about how dim they were. "I've seen nuggets fly better on their first run."

Lee turned to face her sharply, retort in mind when a wave of dizziness overcame him and he reached out to steady himself, trying to grasp the wall but finding Kara instead. His vision became blurred and he could hear a kind of ringing in his ears. Lee was dimly aware that someone was calling his name, _probably Kara,_ he thought. It sounded muffled and distant. An uncomfortable tingling ran through his body, and he gracelessly collapsed on the floor, hunched over, shaking. His hands had clenched themselves into fists, clenched so tight the sharp nails bit into the soft flesh of his palm.

Kara was getting all geared up to rile Lee, and it was getting off to a good start when Lee turned. The colour had drained from his face as he stumbled, groping blindly for something to hold him up, and his hands connected with her shoulders. She grabbed his elbows on reflex.

"Lee, you okay?" She felt his knees buckle, and once the uncontrollable shaking ensued, she knew something was definitely wrong. She shouted at a passing Tyrol to get the medics.

"Lee? _Lee?_" he was completely unresponsive. She tried to pry open his left hand, maybe relax the shaking, but it was as if rigor mortis had set in. The medics arrived and wheeled Lee away.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read.

Kai.


End file.
